


Ground Zero

by MsFaust



Series: Magical Girl AUs [62]
Category: Eloise - Kay Thompson (ill. Hilary Knight)
Genre: 9-11, Gen, Human forms, Magical Girls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-11
Updated: 2017-09-11
Packaged: 2018-12-26 12:19:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12058866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsFaust/pseuds/MsFaust
Summary: A certain resident of the Plaza Hotel is among the magical girls helping out on 9-11.





	Ground Zero

Ten-year-old Eloise Minnelli ran through the streets of Manhattan, making a beeline for two burning buildings visible on the horizon. Normally, she would have taken a taxi to get to Lower Manhattan, but due to the sense of urgency, she had chosen to take advantage of the physical enhancements of her magical form.

"Look, Eloise," Hilary said, gesturing wildly as she caught up. "There's a whole lot of other magical girls headed the same way."

Eloise nodded. "There are a lot of magical girls in New York City. Sailor Senshi, Lumen Magi, Pretty Cures, Chara Bearers--even transformed animals like you."

She gave a small smile, remembering how Hilary--then Skipperdee the turtle--had accidentally eaten a magical crystal orb, thinking it was food. That was how Nanny had found out about Eloise being a magical girl, though she had thankfully been sworn to secrecy.

"I know," Hilary replied. "But seeing them all headed towards the towers..."

"New York is their home, just as much as ours," Eloise reminded her friend. "And when your home is in trouble, you do whatever you can to help."

By this time, they had reached the towers, where people were working to rescue those who were trapped and/or put out the fire. Without hesitation, Eloise scrambled to join them, using her sword's grappling hook mode to move up and down more quickly.

Meanwhile, Hilary formed an energy shell to protect herself as she moved through the burning wreckage. A loud cry of pain caught her attention, and as she made her way towards it, she spotted a fireman lying on the ground, his leg pinned under a fallen beam.

"Eloise! Over here!"

Her owner-turned-foster sister was there in an instant. As Hilary used her shell to lift the beam up--she didn't touch it herself out of fear she'd get burned--Eloise pulled the man out.

"Come on," she said as the two hoisted the man up. "Let's get you out of here."

**Author's Note:**

> -Eloise's last name is a reference to Liza Minnelli, Kay Thompson's goddaughter and a possible model for Eloise.  
> -Hilary is a reference to Hilary Knight, the illustrator of the books.


End file.
